Dranaar the Well-Endowed
Dranaar The Well-Endowed is a golden Dragonborn paladin, sworn to the Divine Dragon Imperius, God of honor and war. He is currently traveling with a roving band of adventurers called The Nutcrackers. Dranaar views himself as the executioner of evil and injustice and wherever it is found it shall be mercilessly vanquished from this life. Now Dranaar roams the continent seeking to grow in strength and search for someone who took all he had to deliver vengeance. Backstory Dranaar was found as an infant abandoned and left at the gates of a copper Dragonborn clan known as clan Balrinn. Dranaar was an odd sight to the clan, his scales were pure shiny gold hinting at a bloodline originating from a gold dragon. Nevertheless, they took him in and raised him as their own teaching him of the platinum dragon, his ancestry led him to grow faster and larger than the rest of the children his age. He enjoyed a traditional upbringing training to be a warrior in his teen years. At the age of 13, he was sent overseas to work as a soldier in the Maribor army. As a soldier, his size and aptitude for war led him to stand out and climb the ranks working his way up to being an enforcer in the military. Each pay he sent 3/4 of what he earned back to his village. He spent 6 years as a soldier fighting where he was needed. He never permitted enough leave to visit his clan so he grew very homesick. One day a letter came from his clan telling him to return to the village as there were important matters that everyone was required to be there for. Dranaar without hesitation resigned and journeyed back to his village in Wildmount. He discovered that his whole village had turned from the ways of the platinum dragon and started worshipping the wild mother, they had embraced the philosophy of fighting with words, not war and had gone so far as to rid themselves of armor, weapons, guard patrols, and all offensive and defensive capabilities. They had welcomed a furbolg druid into the encampment to try to convince her of the ways of the platinum dragon but instead, the village was compelled by the druid and converted to the worship of the wild mother. Dranaar was furious seeing his village so vulnerable and weak so he went to the neighboring Dragonborn stronghold called the Kilkris to ask them to guard and protect his village because his village was weak. The clan leader, known as Wrazire the slayer said the platinum dragon had given him a vision in which Dranaar's village was burning and so Wrazire would send all his warriors to defend the village but told dranaar to rest as he looked exhausted. When dranaar woke up and returned to his village he found everyone from the village slaughtered, blood everywhere and the warriors that were sent to defend the village instead looting the village. In that horrific moment, dranaar pledged his life to the platinum dragon if he was granted strength to smite down his enemies. And so was gifted the god of wars strength, immeasurable rage swept over dranaar and in that moment of fury, he released a gargantuan wave of white fire from his mouth obliterating all that was left and turning the warriors to ashe. He mourned over the family he had lost. He owed his lives to these people, they raised him, treated him as their own, these people were his world and yet he couldn't be there to protect them, he vowed to grow strong, so strong as to protect all that is good and pure, to relentlessly hunt any that commit evil. There will be no mercy for the wicked. Unbenounced to dranaar the Kilkris clan did not worship the platinum dragon, they worshipped Tiamat, the Scaled Tyrant, one of the betrayer gods otherwise known as the evil queen of dragons. The Kilkris had been making frequent sacrifices to her but over time had run out of elderly and young to use and in an act of desperation thought killing a village of wild mother worshippers would be a perfect opportunity to show their faith to Tiamat. As dranaar was destroying the warriors, Wrazire heard a voice in his head from Tiamat saying “I was going to wait for more sacrifices before introducing myself to you but the old fool imperious has chosen to step in so lets even the playing field” and with that Wrazire felt an unknown force enter him and he felt the power of the scaled tyrant strengthen him, Tiamat followed by saying “you have much to learn about this power before you are ready to fight, for now, let's go practice on some villagers and see how long it takes imperious’ toy to find us” a portal then appeared in front of Wrazire and he entered with the few warriors that were left behind, leaving the stronghold empty. Dranaar returned to the stronghold filled with such blinding rage that his golden scales have started to turn black at their bases. He entered the village ready to destroy Wrazire but he found nothing, no one. A ghostly form of imperious appeared in front of dranaar as he sat in the stronghold courtyard not knowing where to channel this fury. Imperious told dranaar to stand and listen and then proceeded to say “I have given you the strength to enact vengeance on the destroyer of your family but with this you have committed the rest of your days to mercilessly fight evil and injustice, to smite down injustice. You are now my deliverer of justice. Travel to the continent you call Albion that is where you shall find who you seek”